


Paper Rings

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Series: Swift Perfect Week 2020 [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Song: Paper Rings (Taylor Swift), Swift Perfect Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Beca loves Chloe and proposes to her.  It's not the ring she thinks Chloe deserves, and she's always messing up.  Chloe loves her anyway.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Swift Perfect Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750666
Kudos: 35





	Paper Rings

Beca saw Chloe’s car pull into its usual space in front of their apartment building. She quickly lit the candles she’d put on the dining room table and check, again, to make sure the wine was chilling. She heard the familiar sound of the key turning in the door, and she smoothed down her shirt just one more time.

Chloe walked in the front door, hung her keys on their usual hook by the door, and greeted her girlfriend with a quick peck on the lips.

“Hi,” said Beca, smiling as they broke the kiss. “Long night?”

“Yeah,” said Chloe. “Remind me why I took a second job?”

“Because the bills don’t pay themselves,” said Beca.

Both of them were working two jobs. Beca had a job as a music producer, but she had yet to be trusted with anything besides little commercial jingles and artists her boss didn’t think were going anywhere anyway. She’d found a job cleaning for an office building a few nights a week. Chloe was working as a veterinary technician by day, a waitress by night. Sometimes Beca seriously wondered why she’d chosen to move to Los Angeles. Chloe, the eternal optimist, would just remind Beca to be patient and that she’d get her big break sometime.

Beca saw Chloe look at the table she’d set. “What’s all this?”

“Dinner,” she said, giving Chloe another kiss. “Come and sit down, I know you’re tired, but it’s going to be all right.”

“You made a late dinner for me?”

“Yeah,” said Beca.

“Why the candles?”

“Just sit.”

“Okay,” said Chloe, taking her seat. “I’m sitting.”

Beca had intended to wait until after they’d eaten, but she decided now was as good a time as any.

“I’ve waited my whole life to find someone like you, Chloe. I really want to spend the rest of my life with you, making you smile. Will you marry me?” Beca took out a ring with a very small diamond. She’d been saving every penny she could, and she was glad she’d been able to find something, even though it certainly wasn’t as bright and shiny as what she’d hoped she could give her.

“Yes!” said Chloe. After Beca put the ring on Chloe’s finger, Chloe grabbed her and crashed their lips together.

“I know it’s not huge, but--”

“Beca, I’d marry you with paper rings! This is beautiful, and I love you so much.”

“You don’t mind?”

“You’re the one I want, Beca.  _ You. _ Not the shiniest ring.”

Beca chuckled. “Yeah.”

“What’s so funny?”

“I was just thinking about how we got together.”

“Oh?”

“I hate accidents,” said Beca. “Except when we went from friends to this.”

“I have a confession to make,” said Chloe.

“What?” Beca was suddenly alarmed.

“I rigged ‘Seven Minutes.’”

“You did?”

“I wanted to make out with you.”

“Really?” asked Beca.

“Yup. I paid the Trebles to switch the name jar when you weren’t looking. All of the names were mine.”

“Damn, Chloe. If I’d known that, I’d have asked you out sooner.”

“I don’t think we’d be the couple we are without the exes and everything. I’ve learned from every relationship.”

“Me too,” said Beca.

“Beca, I’m so happy,” said Chloe, wrapping her arms around Beca.

“Even though I’m a grump sometimes?”

“I want a life with you. I’ll take the complications, the dreary Mondays, everything. You’re the one I want. I love you!”

“I love you, too.”

“So, what’s for dinner?” asked Chloe.

“I tried cooking, I really did. But that didn’t go so well, so I heated up frozen mac and cheese,” said Beca, blushing.

“I love it,” said Chloe.

“I wanted to make chicken alfredo, but I kind of burned it.”

“It’s okay,” said Chloe. “I appreciate the thought.”

“Thanks. I know I’m not perfect, but--”

“Beca, you’re perfect for me, and that’s what I love about you.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, now let’s eat some dinner before it gets cold.”

“Hold on, we need to toast first,” said Beca. She poured each of them a glass of wine. “I know it’s supposed to be champagne, but I don’t really like the stuff. It makes me--”

“Weepy and bloated, I know,” said Chloe, winking. “I like wine better anyway.”

“Okay, so, I’ll just toast getting engaged to the woman I love. I’m so glad you said yes. Cheers!”

“Cheers!”

They clinked glasses and ate their dinner. Beca couldn’t believe she’d gotten so lucky to find someone who loved her unconditionally.


End file.
